A Happy Ending
by rucha.naik52
Summary: Drabble based on Nightbound. Just something I wrote off of a dialogue prompt. Nik x MC


p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""All I wanted was a happy ending." Her head was in her hands at this point. She wanted to tear out her hair and rip him to shreds. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""Life isn't a fairytale." /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""I never asked for perfect," She looked up, not really able to look him in the eye, "I asked a happy ending. All I want," she haltingly said, "is to be happy…with you. You're telling me you can't give me that?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""No."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""Why?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""I can't make you happy." She wanted to clap, laugh, hit him, shake him for not being able to understand one simple truth./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""Nik…emyou/em make me happy." She was exasperated. "Your laugh, your smile, those moments where you look at me when you think I'm not looking at you. Don't you get it?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""It…it isn't that simple."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""What's so complicated? What's stopping you?" He hung his head./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""My life." His hand lifted to his sandy brown hair and rumpled it. With what face could he look at her? With what lips could he tell her that he wanted her more than anything in the world but he was in too deep?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""I've told you I don't care. I don't care about what comes after you or what you have to chase. I'm in love with you." She gazed at him, willing him to look at her, to tell her the same, because here she was, standing under the ever-gleaming stars, the same stars they'd gazed at when they were fifteen, back when she would never have had the guts to say the same. Still he stared at the pavement. Finally, he looked up. His piercing gaze hit her where she stood with a pain she'd never seen before, a pain he'd never felt before./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""I care." He stepped forward. His throat felt dry, his palms sweaty. There was so much he wanted to say, so much she wanted to hear. How could he tell her that he did care? That he cared too much to see her get hurt, that she would become his weakness or that he knew in the bottom of his heart that if it came to it, he would lay down and die so that she would live to see another moon, but he just couldn't bring himself to say it. He knew that he had to lose her, so they'd both survive. But as Nik stared into her glistening eyes, he didn't see the point of going on if he didn't have her. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""And?" She prodded adamantly. She wasn't letting go. Not unless she knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he didn't feel the same way. She stepped closer, matching his gaze, close enough to breathe in the smoky leather and slight smell of aftershave. Her eyes betrayed her as they glanced at his supple lips. She involuntarily bit her lip. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""And…" Nik's brain couldn't form a sentence. How could it? She was doing it on purpose, he decided. His incoherent brain strung two options. He could back away and do what he meant to do or he could do what he did next. Nik closed the distance, meeting her lips with a fervent passion he didn't know he had. His hand wrapped around the back of her head. Her arms twisted around his neck, hanging on for dear life. His other arms snaked around her waist and brought her closer. Their bodies were intertwined, passion building. As they came up for breath, Nik hoped that she understood. Unfortunately for him, she didn't./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""And?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""And I need you."/p 


End file.
